


Lightly Sleeping

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Rayllum, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayla almost dying + Nightmares don't go well together. Her breakdowns don't help either. But Callum is there to help her and help her cope. Basically Rayllum fluff ;)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Lightly Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Nightmare/Comfort prompt for the Rayllum Birthday Bash :))

Rayla still couldn’t believe it. They had succeeded. The Dragon Queen accepted their chance at peace and Rayla was still in shock. She hadn’t expected the Dragon Queen to be so overjoyed at seeing humans and elves together. But she was still ecstatic and relieved that Queen Zubeia hadn’t lashed out on them or anything worse. Zym was back home. Back with his mother, and hopefully growing up to be a big, strong, healthy dragon. 

Rayla, Callum, and Ezran had decided that it would be for the best to go back to Katolis for a bit to take a rest from their long journey. They had ridden a dragon, Pyrrah, all the way back to Katolis. Soren, Gren, Corvus, and Opeli had also taken separate dragons back to Katolis with them (The Crow Master and Barius also came along). Janai and Amaya ended up going to Lux Aurea accompanied by the rest of the surviving Sunfire troops. Queen Aanya and the remainder of her army went back to the kingdom of Duren. 

Zym stayed in Xadia with his mother. The dragonling did not want to leave the humans and elves that raised him, but they promised to come and visit, which had provoked him to excitedly yelp and jump around. 

Callum had managed to take a nap on the dragon on their way home, with his head resting on Rayla’s back as a pillow. He was extremely tired after the long day they had. But Rayla was wide awake. She had many thoughts spinning through her head and just couldn’t manage to close her eyes and sleep. 

Now, Rayla and the others are in Katolis. Callum and Ezran’s home. This was a new environment that Rayla would have to get accustomed to. It was very different from the Silvergrove. The Katolis Castle was huge and spacey and Rayla was used to small and cozy spaces. She felt like a stranger in the castle, but she knew that she’d eventually have to get used to it. 

They sit in the middle of Callum’s room. It’s a cozy little room, and Rayla enjoys the feel of comfort it carries. She had walked inside and stared at his room in wonder. All of the human things she’d never seen. Callum had been staring at her, admiring how cute she looked while curious about these objects. Callum’s room had brick walls and a few windows. He had a bed that he had left messy before they left. Callum also had a desk that he could sit on a draw. He had mentioned that he spent a lot of time there. 

Callum, Ezran, and Soren are sitting there along with her. She sat beside Callum with his arm wrapped around her waist, Ezran and Soren sitting across them, Bait snuggling in Ezran’s lap. They talked about many things amongst themselves. They discussed their adventures and how they felt about the new changes. Soren mentions his journey with Claudia, and how they traveled to the Moon Nexus. He didn’t say much as he was still conflicted from leaving his father and sister. He has no regrets, though, for he knew he was doing the right thing.

Callum, Ezran, and Rayla share some memorable moments of their adventure together. How they grew closer and the things they dealt with. Soren apologized for hurting Pyrrah, and they had forgiven him with no complications. They understood his situation and knew that his decision was difficult to make. There was still stiffness in the air. The four of them were deeply affected by what they had gone through. 

Rayla had many thoughts going through her head but didn’t share them. She kept the mindset of thinking that no one would care. She listened to Callum and Ezran’s stories about their time spent together and felt extremely lucky to have met them. 

Rayla still had a heavy heart. She was traumatized by the events earlier that day. Callum noticed Rayla’s weariness, giving her concerned looks every now and then, clearly worried for her. Callum whispers things in her ear like “are you ok?” or “what’s wrong?” and Rayla would just blush and smile and let him know that everything was fine. She had always felt much better around him. She leaned comfortably onto his shoulder as they talked, relieved to have someone to lean onto. Physically and emotionally. 

Soren, noticing Callum’s arm around Rayla’s waist, asks, “Um, you guys, you’re sitting a bit too close for friends.” Rayla and Callum stare at each other for a moment. Soren didn’t know about their relationship. He hadn’t connected the dots either. Stifling a laugh, Rayla looked at Callum, who was now smirking. “Yeah, but Rayla was just cold. And it’s comfortable for both of us like this. We were always close to each other during our trip, so we’re used to being intimate with each other like this.” Callum decided to let Soren figure it out on his own. He and Rayla are always with each other. Soren might catch them sneaking a kiss and connect the dots. “Ohhh, ok, makes sense. Keep snuggling into each other.” Rayla and Callum smirked at him. If only he knew. 

Soon enough, the sun had finished setting and it had become dark outside. They all decided to turn in, as it was getting late and they all had a long day. But there was one issue left to resolve. Who’s going to sleep where?

Soren was the first one to point this out. The others froze. They hadn’t thought about this. 

Ezran spoke up. “I can sleep in dad’s old bedroom. Soren, I’ll show you to a guest room. Callum and Rayla…”

Ezran took a moment to think. Rayla caught Callum’s gaze and blushed, looking away. The young king saw this and a knowing smirk slowly embedded itself onto his face. “Callum, you can sleep in your room, and Rayla can sleep in my room next door. If you two need anything from each other, the rooms are connected with a door separating them.” He explained the last part to Rayla. 

The elf was a bit bummed as she and Callum always slept close to each other throughout their adventure. She caught the little pout on Callum’s face and hid a snicker at his reaction. She nodded in understanding. Ezran and Soren left the room to go turn in, closing the door behind them. 

Rayla and Callum stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. A soft knock of the door breaks the awkward silence. Ezran pokes his head through the door and lets himself in. “Rayla, I got you something to wear for the night. Since your clothes are dirty and all, I thought you’d want to sleep in something clean.” The little boy smiles and enters quietly. In his arms were a set of clothes. A simple loose apricot shirt and baggy white sweatpants. Rayla smiled down at Ezran. “Thank you, Ez.”

Ezran shot a big smile at her, “Anytime.” He strode across the room to hand Rayla her new clothes. He was about to walk away but instead engulfed Rayla in a big hug. Rayla was shaken by the sudden act of affection but embraced the boy back. They let go and Ezran stepped out of the room. 

“I’m going to go change, be right back,” Rayla informed Callum, placing a hand on his shoulder. She walked a few steps and found herself in Ezran’s old room. It was messy and looked very similar to Callum’s. Once she had shut the door behind her, she noticed a flap at the bottom of the separating door. ‘Probably for Bait’, she thought, as a small smile spread across her face. She pulled her blades out and set them on the nightstand beside the bed. Rayla wanted to keep them somewhere beside her so if anything were to happen, she’d be ready. 

She quickly changed into her new clothes and crossed back into Callum’s room. She looked up to see his red face. Rayla blushed when she realized that he was staring at her. “U-uh, Callum, are you ok?”

Callum quickly shook his head to get out of his daze. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, you just look. . . adorable.”

Rayla turned a darker shade of red, if possible. “Shut up,” she groaned, lightly punching Callum on the shoulder, but secretly enjoying the complement. He grinned at her, but then noticed that she was seemingly avoiding his gaze and biting her lips, something she does when she’s nervous. “Hey,” he mumbled, “you ok?”

“Y-yeah, I just-” She hesitated, but looked Callum in the eye. She can’t back down. The question had been creeping at her for a while now, and she just wanted an answer. “Did you really mean what you said back there, at the Storm Spire, when you saved me?” Callum was taken aback at her question. He didn’t expect it. “What, that I loved you?” he asked for confirmation. Rayla nodded. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. He held his hands in hers.

“Of course I meant it. You became the light of my day since I met you. I’ve watched you on our adventure. You’re brave, kind, selfless, strong, beautiful, daring, and always know to do what’s right. You care, and you’re a hero. You’ve always been there for Ezran and me, even while barely knowing us.” Rayla’s heart started rapidly hammering against her chest. His words were like music to her ears. Her mouth found no words. Callum continued to talk, “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I love you so much and never want you to doubt my love for you.” He lay his head on her forehead. Rayla places her hands on Callum’s face and rubs her nose with his. Her heart fluttered.

Rayla felt some of the heavy weight on her chest lighten. Callum was there with her. He always was. She gave him a loving look, her eyes portraying her adoration for the boy she’d come to love. She closed her eyes for a moment, matching up her breathing with his. “I love you too, Callum. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. I’m so glad we ran into each other. I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you, you big dumb human.” Callum blushed at the nickname that Rayla had once implanted on him long ago, during their adventures. Rayla had warmed up to Callum from the very beginning. He’s selfless and thought of others before him. He does whatever it takes to save those he cares about, even if it means hurting himself. He has such a gentle heart and knew how to make someone feel better. Especially her. Callum is an amazing brother and knew how to treat Ezran right. Rayla could go on and on, making a huge list about just Callum. 

Callum leans in and gives Rayla a peck. Before he could pull away, she reciprocated the kiss. They stayed like that or a few moments, enjoying the taste of each other’s lips, Callum lightly combing her soft hair. They eventually pulled away. Rayla giggled, and Callum smiled at the sound. It was music to his ears. 

~~~

After Rayla left his room, Callum tried to sleep, with no avail. He regrets taking that afternoon nap on the dragon. His heart was still fluttering from his moments with Rayla. His head was still whirling with thoughts of the previous day. 

He sat wide awake on his bed, not being able to sleep. Callum stood up and sauntered over to his desk, where he could get some sketching done. Maybe he can have an easier time falling asleep after some sketching. He pulls his sketchbook from the side of his bed, where he temporarily stored it after they got back. He opened it and looked through his old pieces. Drawings of Claudia, Ezran, his parents, some scenery he found interesting and decided to print on his sketchbook, and Rayla. Most of his recent sketches were of Rayla, ever since they embarked on their journey together. 

He thinks about the elf that he’s come to love. He knew he could count on her from the very beginning when she offered to go back into the castle with him. And when she would protect Ezran and admit that she would rather lose a hand than kill him (Which he thought was very weird, but sweet). She had known that Claudia and Soren were lying and going to betray then. But he hadn’t listened. She was aware, and always knew when something was not right. She cared and looked over him when he was unconscious after he had made the foolish decision to use dark magic. She was always there for him. Rayla talked back to Sol Regem and protected Callum from the unforgiving, angry dragon. She wouldn’t move on without him, she insisted that he’d come with her. She knew it was all he’d ever wanted. It would give him a bigger opportunity to learn more magic, and Rayla wouldn’t let him miss out on that. They were there for each other in their lowest moments. 

She was brave and strong. She had done the unthinkable to save Zym. She was kind and smart. She was gentle, and always knew the steps to take. Even when she didn’t, she would come up with a way. And she was beyond beautiful. He was entranced from when they met. Every little feature about her fascinated him. Her captivating violet eyes. Her exquisitely carved horns. Her white hair that shines in the light. Her markings that make her eyes pop more. The sleek outfit that matches her completion and assists her in moving stealthily. And so many of the little things. How her eyes light up when she’s talking about Xadia. How when they hold hands, the soothing way she caresses his hands with her thumb comforts and reassures him. How when she has her eyes set on something, she will do anything to achieve it. Her smile that made all those dark times light up.

Callum was so entranced in his thoughts about the girl who caught his heart that the scream that followed from the other room caused him to jump, making him take a moment to process where the sound had come from. It came from Rayla’s room!

~~~

Meanwhile, with Rayla, she had finally managed to fall asleep. Rayla was a naturally light sleeper, waking with every little sound. While this helped her become more aware, it affected her sleeping routine, sometimes resulting in her only getting a few hours of sleep some nights. She didn’t tell Callum about this, as she knew he would get frantic about it and try to help her. Rayla didn’t want him to worry about her. 

Rayla slept on her side with her hand curling around the edge of the blanket, and the other dangling off the side of the bed. 

~~~

She was determined. Determined to save Zym and get rid of Viren for laying a hand on the poor dragon. She got pushed back once, but she won’t again. “You’re too late, I’ve already won,” the High Mage said. But Rayla would not let him win. The wind blew against Rayla’s hair as the light from Viren’s spell illuminated her face. The mysterious elf standing by the High Mage was somehow transparent. He had long white hair and horns. He was an elf. Rayla had seen him somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Zym’s whimpers brought her back to reality. She had to think of something! Her gaze trails to the edge of the Pinnacle. Weapon or no weapon, there was something that could be done. 

Rayla sprints and heaves herself onto Viren, taking a leap of faith and pushing them both off of the Storm Spire. Time stopped at that moment. Her eyes burned as she fell through the many layers of clouds. Viren was trying to hold on to her, but she fought out of his grasp. Rayla finally looked up into the sky, ready to meet her doom, when she spotted a small figure falling down the Spire. Her eyes widened at the sight. Callum. He had jumped for her. Jumped to save her. But he was going to die along with her. Her hands reached out as if she could grab him. He was far away from her, way above her, yet she could still see his face. The wind, brushing against his handsome features making him stand out. She knew at that moment. That was when she realized how much she loved him. She was going to lose him. But yet, she couldn’t imagine a life without him at this point. They had come so far together, but it was going to end here. Through the blows of the wind, she heard a pained whisper. “Rayla, I love you.” 

Her eyes grew wider than before. Tears began spilling out of her eyes and flew with the wind. Eventually, Callum had descended to her level. “Rayla,” he let out hoarsely, the wind caught in this throat. Rayla sputters out a sob. This was it. It was the end. She wouldn’t get to tell him how she felt. Callum was going to die and lose his life and it was all her fault. He followed her, like the stubborn dumb human he is. Suddenly, Callum started sinking faster. She let out a scream. He really was going to die. He was going to leave and be gone forever. They both neared the ground. But he was going to hit it first. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t move her body, nor could she speak. Callum looked up at her with wide eyes. She wanted to cry more, but couldn’t. Her vision started to darken as they neared the ground, getting closer to the surface of the earth, Viren having already hit the ground. Callum was next. He was only feet from his peril. The last thing Rayla heard before her vision darkened to nothing was her own scream.

~~~ 

Callum snaps out of his trance of thoughts about Rayla when he hears a sudden piercing scream from the next room over. He quickly shuts his sketchbook and rushes over to the room that Rayla was inhabiting. 

Callum gasps at the sight in front of him. He finds Rayla curled up in the bed with the blanket sprawled on the floor. She was tightly gripping the bedsheets with her hair tangled up in her horns. But what really caught Callum’s attention were her quiet sobs. She was panting in between them and beads of sweat were traveling down her forehead. She started to hiccup, her breath getting caught with her sobs. Callum’s eyes widen and he races to the bed where Rayla is balled up. Her eyebrows were furrowed as her remaining hand was covering her mouth to prevent her from making too much noise.

He sits on the bed and pulls the shaking girl into his arm. He embraces her and she holds on to him tightly. He soothes her and plays with her hair. “Shh, Rayla, I got you, don’t worry.” His words eased Rayla’s sobbing a little bit. He held her there for a few minutes until she began to calm down, only hiccups remaining. She slowly pulled herself away from Callum. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, her face wet with tears. Callum’s scarf was damp from her crying, but he didn’t mind. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, letting out a choked sob. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “Hey, don’t be.” Callum leaned his forehead on hers. He places a hand on her face and uses his thumb to wipe away any stray tears. Rayla avoids his gaze, looking anywhere but him. He sighs. 

Callum takes Rayla’s hands and stands up. “Come here,” he whispers, leading her to his room. She doesn’t protest and quietly follows him, her hand loosely gripping his wrist. He takes a seat on his bed and motions for Rayla to sit with him. She settles next to him. Her body was still shaking and her eyes were glassy from the tears. 

“Are you-”, he pauses to regain his thoughts, “what happened?” 

Rayla hesitates. “I’m- I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” 

“Rayla,” his voice lowers to a whisper. He places his fingertips on top of hers, warmth spreading across her hand as they entwine them together like a puzzle piece. Her eyes tear up and she suddenly starts sobbing and a waterfall of tears stream down her face.  
Callum’s expression softens. “Hey, I’ve got you.” He repeats. He catches Rayla in an embrace and she immediately reciprocates it. They squeeze each other for a few moments, Rayla’s arms slung around Callum’s neck and Callum’s arms wrapped around her slim figure. Rayla soon calms down, and only heavy breathing is heard in the moonlit room. They separate, and Callum holds Rayla’s hands in his. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Rayla, still shaky, slowly nods her head. She takes a deep breath and starts talking. “I-I just- you died, Callum. And it was my fault. It was all my fault you died.” She choked. The supportive look in his eyes indicated for her to continue. She hurriedly told him about what she had seen. “You jumped, but you couldn’t- your wings. You couldn’t get the spell to work, and you just...fell.”

Rayla continued to ramble, words spilling out of her mouth. “This one was the worst of them all. It just felt so real, and I wanted to escape but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do anything but just watch helplessly.”, A tear had escaped her eye, slowly trailing down her cheek. Callum was shocked at her words. He was never aware that Rayla was having nightmares, let alone some that bad. Guilt started filling in him. He wished he would have found out sooner.

“Ray, how long has this been going on for?” Callum asks slowly, not wanting to hit a nerve. Rayla blushed at the nickname. He’s never called her that. She liked it. She quickly shook the thought away and looked down, avoiding his gaze. She sighed. Rayla can’t lie to him. “Since the beginning of our trip.” A shocked look formed on Callum’s face, but she continued. She explains how the possibilities of things going wrong would come true right then and there while she was sleeping. She couldn’t move or control her dreams. It was terrifying. Callum listened and didn’t say a thing until she was finished. He knew how she felt. He understood and sat beside her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze whenever her thoughts went downhill. 

Rayla told Callum about what she had been going through. She explained how they felt too real and like what she had experienced was true. Most of the nightmares were tied to previous moments in their adventures. Her dreams have consisted of many things she feared. Ezran not coming back from under the ice after trying to save Zym’s egg. Runaan hating Rayla, calling her a coward and seemed disgusted at the sight of her. Heartbreaking possibilities of how her parents vanished. And there was much more. More that terrified her. The nightmares would come back to haunt her every night. She couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t control what was happening in them. Rayla’s eyes stung as she thought back to these horrid memories, tears threatening to spill. But she sniffs and wipes her puffy eyes with the baggy sleeves of her sweater.

Rayla stopped herself before she would say anymore. She choked back a sob and covered her mouth to prevent her from breaking down. Callum softly cups her face. He places his forehead on hers and looks her in the eye. “Rayla. I’m here for you. I’ll always be. You can tell me anything, it hurts me to see you like this. It breaks my heart that you’ve been dealing with this on your own. But why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you.”

Rayla gulped. “I didn’t want to worry you. I don’t want my burden on your shoulders.” She avoided his gaze once again. Callum tips her face towards him. He caresses her jawline with his thumb. “Oh, Rayla.” His voice is soft but full of concern. Rayla realizes that she should have told him. She hadn’t realized how hurt he would be.

Callum’s arms wrapped around her waist. He pressed his face into her hair. “Rayla, you are never, EVER, a burden to me. I’m here with you.” He muttered. Rayla’s ears perk at that statement. I’m here with you. She recalls when he said that at the Midnight Desert. Rayla burrows her face into Callum’s shoulder. They both lingered there for a moment before breaking the comforting embrace of one another. Callum looks at Rayla with immense love and warmth. Rayla felt her heartstrings pull. The corner of her mouth tugged into a small smile, despite her puffy eyes and wet face. She felt so lucky to have someone like him.

Callum scrambled onto his bed and pats the vacant space beside him. “Come here.” Rayla, confused, lays next to him. They were face to face before Callum told her to turn away from him, and she obliged. She blushed as she felt his face nuzzle into her hair and his arms wrap around her waist. He snuggled into her with his front against her back. Rayla immediately relaxed into his embrace. She felt Callum’s hot breath against her neck. Distracted by his even breath, Rayla fell into a deep sleep. 

~~~

Callum wakes up the next morning with Rayla in his arms. She was hugging him from the front, with cute little snores escaping her mouth. He takes a moment to marvel at the sight in front of him. Her mouth was partly open and her hair tangled up in her horns from the night before. She looks adorable, Callum thought. He had a goofy smile stuck on his face and continued to admire the elf in front of him. Rayla began to stir and brought Callum out of his train of thoughts. She groaned and mumbled, opening one eye. She covers her mouth as she let out the small yawn. Callum looks at the sleepy Rayla, blushing.

It takes Rayla a moment to process her position with Callum, and to that realization she quickly jumps away, landing on the floor. Callum rushes to lean over the edge of the bed. “Are you ok!?” He exclaims, worry filled in his voice. “Are you ok?!” Callum exclaims, worry filled in his voice. Rayla, with her legs sticking up in the air and the blanket on her face, mumbles, “Yeah, just peachy.” Callum smiles. He offers her a hand and helps her up. She positions herself back into his arms. “Did you sleep better last night?” Callum murmurs into her hair. A blush creeps itself onto her face when she remembers the previous night. She had cuddled with Callum. Rayla clears her throat. “Y-yeah, no nightmares.” She slept great. The horrible nightmares turned into blissful dreams (most were about Callum, but she wasn’t going to admit that to him). Callum seemed satisfied with her response. She turned her head to find His eyes sparkle as she looked up into them. She beams back at him. 

Rayla lightly punches Callum in the shoulder, making him laugh. “Big dumb human.” she groans, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before snuggling back into him.

~~~

As their day went on, Rayla was feeling much better and more relaxed. Callum noticed and was overjoyed. He stayed by Rayla’s side all day and they never left each other. Callum, Ezran, Soren, Bait, and Rayla hung out all day. They showed Rayla around the castle and the places they loved. They had a picnic together and shared many treats and stories. They had a blast, despite how tired they were the day before. Rayla was more at ease with the others. She felt relaxed and knew that her friends would be there for her. 

Night had befallen them and they all bid each other a good night and went to their rooms. Rayla had changed and gotten ready to sleep and then went into Callum’s room to see him off for the night. “Hey,” he greeted her. They bumped their foreheads together in a playful manner. Callum scratched the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous. Rayla raises her eyebrows.

“Uh, do you wanna sleep here for the night again? Like yesterday?” He timidly asks. Rayla’s face started heating up along with his. She didn’t hesitate and replied with “yes.” They got situated in a comfy position, curled up in each other’s arms. “Today was a good day, huh?” Callum asks her. She snuggles into him, “Much better.”

“It made me feel so much better seeing you like this today,” Callum mentions with a warm voice. Rayla lovingly smiled at him. 

“I love you, Rayla.” 

Rayla’s heart pounded. She was still not used to those words. They were special to her and bring her memories of the people she reserved the word for. She realized that her love for Callum grew stronger every day, every single moment with him. He matters. How he cares. How he talks. How he walks. Every little detail about him, she loves. Every flaw. Everything that has Callum’s imprint, she loves. How right his name sounds rolling off of her tongue. How warm, comforting, caring, and supportive his embrace is. How he looks at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. How loving and caring he is of those he loves. How he knows the right thing to do. How big and pure and kind his heart is. How wide and handsome his smile is. Everything concerning Callum. His smell, his clothes, his lips, his touch. It feels right to be with him, by his side all of the time during his ups and downs. She craves to see him and be with him every day and everywhere. 

She wants to keep him safe and alive, now allow him to leap off of a cliff, risking his life as he did. She knows she can always count on him to be with her when she needs him the most to keep her safe. But she also wants to protect him with her life. She feels safe with him. She feels loved with him. She feels cared for with him. She feels supported with him. She counts on him. She trusts him. She believes in him. She loves him.

“I love you too, Callum.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without my friends :DD so kudos to them
> 
> this is like 5k words and we worked our butts off of this. This one was the most difficult of the prompts for me because it was the first fic I'd written in more than a year so my writing skills needed some brushing up.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
